


Happiness Finally Came For You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Scandal Series: [32]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Dinner, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e20 He Lokomaika'I Ka Manu O Kaiona (Kind is the Bird of Kaiona), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Forgiveness, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reunions, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine & Steve after they had dinner with the team, & Adam, What happens when they finally talk?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	Happiness Finally Came For You:

*Summary: Catherine & Steve after they had dinner with the team, & Adam, What happens when they finally talk?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

They had a wonderful dinner, despite Steve getting that phone call from Duke, The Five-O Commander was focused on saying a proper "goodbye" to his friend, & ex, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, who was off to do another mission, for the **_C.I.A._** , whom she worked for. He asked for her to take a walk with him, & she nodded, "yes", & they left the group.

 

"What is it, Steve ?", The Beautiful Brunette asked, as they were walking along the edge where the shrimp truck was, "I just wanted to say that I am so sorry for what I said to you, when you left, I understand now, I am also sorry for putting you through so much hell, while I was deployed", Steve said, & Catherine smiled, & nodded in appreciation, as he was saying this to her.

 

"You were the _first_ love of my life, But you are the **_best_** friend that I ever had, I want for us to continue that", The Former Seal confessed, as he held her hand into his, as they continued on with their walk. "I really appreciated it, Steve, I hated hurting you, Especially after you were gonna propose to me, I am so sorry for that", He kissed her on the cheek,  & Danny appeared out of nowhere.

 

"Hey, Guys, How's it going ?", The Blond asked, as he looked between the two of them, "We are fine, Danny, we are fine now", He greeted him a kiss, & Catherine smiled, & said, "I am so glad that you guys found each other, & happiness", she sighed happily, "Happiness finally for you", The Two Men nodded, as they smiled.

 

"Let's go join the others, Shall we ?", Catherine asked, The Hot Couple nodded, & they went back to **_Kamekona's_** Shrimp Truck,  & they had a wonderful evening, & tried to enjoy every moment as ohana, before Adam has to leave for the airport, & be with Officer Kono Kalakaua, his wife. It ended up being a successful night.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
